Trailers and Coffee
by feeling the fall
Summary: Meredith starts sleeping with Mark. What is Derek to do? Turn to Izzie of course! Just read it. It's different, but I think they would be a great couple. So, DerekIzzie. McDrizzie, maybe?
1. McSteamy and Meredith

Disclaimer: Don't own any thing or any part of Grey's. I just like the characters.

This is a Derek/Izzie fic. And frankly, I don't think there are enough of them out there!

* * *

So, this wasn't how she had pictured her life. It was a mess. Every corner and every aspect was filled with…well…dirt. And no amount of baking would make it any cleaner. Now, things were even more complicated. Once again she felt herself being sucked in by a friend's drama.

"Izzie, what are you doing?" Meredith practically yelled at her friend who was slamming pots and pans around the kitchen.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. Little miss I'm-going-to-sleep-with-my-ex's-best-friend-and-enjoy-every-minute-of-it." Izzie shook her head in disgust. Her dark and twisty friend had managed to outdo even herself.

"You know me and inappropriate men. Could you please stop being so noisy." Meredith rubbed her temples, fighting an obvious hangover.

"No. And yes, we all do. But, seriously, Mark Sloan?" Izzie let out a disgusted sigh. "Seriously, could you have picked a worse guy to sleep with?"

"Ok, mom. Could you please just back off? I'm hung over, tired and I have a shift starting in an hour. I would like a little peace." Meredith shuffled upstairs and Izzie heard the shower start running.

"You're going to be late, Mer!!!" Izzie yelled and she walked out the front door, slamming it in the process.

* * *

Izzie glared at McSteamy from across the room. She was fuming. Meredith had a man who was quite possibly the most perfect man ever and she was constantly pushing him away. And now this? It was impossible to think of anything worse that she could possibly do. Izzie knew first hand that when you found a keeper, you kept. Unfortunately for her, her keeper went and died on her. She still missed Denny. And now, knowing what a special thing true love was, she thought she just might hate Meredith. Her evil glare shifted from the most notorious womanizer at Seattle Grace to the poor bastard that was caught in the middle, Dr. Shepherd. And that goofy grin on his face meant that Meredith hadn't told him yet. She probably wouldn't either, but he'd find out. Gossip was like air in a hospital; it couldn't operate without it.

Bailey snapped her fingers in front of Izzie's face. "Dr. Stevens, are you planning on joining us today?"

"What? Oh, sorry." Izzie said distractedly.

"Uh huh." Bailey commented. "I said you are with Dr. Shepherd today. That is provided he can stand your distraction."

Izzie looked back to Dr. Shepherd and began walking toward him. Izzie didn't fail to notice however, that Meredith was paired with Dr. Sloan. And that pissed, if possible, Izzie off even more.

"Hmmm…you seem distracted today, Dr. Stevens." Dr. Shepherd commented. Izzie was not often paired with the neurosurgeon. Even so, things were usually easy between them, but today Izzie felt a little awkward. She knew a secret, a big one.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Izzie said airily.

"Ok." He smiled and continued walking down the hallway.

"So…" Izzie said trying to fill the dead silence between them.

"You don't like silence?"

"It's not so much that I don't like it, but it can be uncomfortable. Sometimes I mean. Not all the time, just usually when you feel like there is something that you should say. Then it can get all strange and weird." Izzie blabbered on.

"I think I like silence sometimes." Derek said. "It can be refreshing." He said which lead to another period of silence.

"Ok, or it can be awkward." Derek said with a slight laugh causing Izzie to grin.

"I have to sleep with a fan on. I can't sleep if it's dead quiet. Maybe that's why I can't handle to calm."

"I can see that. I like to have something in the back ground too. I think that's why I like my trailer so much. I can hear the crickets. It's soothing for me."

"God, crickets!" Izzie gave a toothy grin. "I remember in the summer time the crickets were so loud. I grew up in a trailer, so I can relate. It became like this whole noise all its self." Derek looked at Izzie and grinned back. She was so free. She didn't hold anything back. The emotions were right there on her face in plain sight. He liked that.

"That's one more thing we have in common. Two actually, crickets and we both live or have lived in a trailer." Derek said.

Derek watched Izzie talk with their patient about her upcoming surgery. He wasn't looking at her as Izzie per say, he was just thinking about her in comparison to Meredith. Over the past few months, he'd begun to realize that Meredith would never be able to commit. She'd never let herself go enough to be with him fully. It hurt, but he wasn't completely surprised by her behavior. He knew her and he loved her. Lately, he'd begun to see their relationship more clearly. He needed to move on. They'd broken up for a while and were just casually having sex. But that wasn't enough for him and he was tired of waiting. More importantly he was tired of waiting on a woman who would never care for him enough to share her life with him. He deserved more, he craved more. Still, knowing all that didn't make it any easier for him to move on.

A/n: So, this is my first Grey's fic. I really hate the whole Izzie/George. It grosses me out because they are like brother and sister. Anyhoo!! I just like this pairing. It's different. Please review!! I love them. They make me happy and motivate me to write more!!!


	2. Crappy Vinyl

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here!!

"So, I have to tell you that you have crossed the line here, Mer." Izzie was once again berating her friend. "I spent all day with Derek, and he is a good guy, a great guy actually. Why don't you realize that?"

"Iz, I am not in the mood. Back off. Here, do a shot and be happy." Meredith shoved a glass into Izzie's hands.

"No. You do it. One of us has to be responsible here and it's obviously not going to be you." Izzie said firmly putting the shot on the bar. Meredith just rolled her eyes at Izzie. Meredith was already pretty toasted and Izzie knew that she wasn't listening to her.

"So, come on. Details, I need details." Christina finally joined the conversation. "Was he as good as he looks?"

Meredith gave a naughty grin.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, is not details. I want details." Christina said.

"He was definitely steamy. And he knew his way around a girl's body. I'll give him that." Meredith knocked back another shot.

"Are you going to do it again?" Christina asked, causing Izzie to gasp a little.

"I dunno. Maybe. I haven't really thought that far ahead." Meredith said, then slapped her forehead. "I forgot. There was that time in the on call room earlier. I guess I already did it again." Meredith said and Christina just laughed.

"Isn't that a song?? Oops I did it again…I had McSteamy sex and it was good." Christina sang horribly.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Izzie asked disgustedly and stood up to leave the bar. She spotted Derek and Mark sitting together in a booth. Immediately her anger rose. She marched over to the booth. Both men saw her approach. Mark gave her his roguish grin and Derek smiled easily.

"Dr. Stevens." Mark acknowledged with a nod.

She narrowed her eyes at him and pointedly turned to Derek.

"Hello, Dr. Shepherd. How are you doing?" She asked ignoring Mark.

"I'm doing well and you?" He asked, slightly bemused by her behavior.

"Not good, actually. Do you think you can drive me home? I'm tired and I have a headache. I don't really want to walk home." Izzie said, trying her best to be convincing and pathetic at the same time.

"I can drive you." Mark said flirtatiously.

Izzie turned to him. "I appreciate the offer, but I was looking for a safe ride home. Lord knows what STD I might catch just by sitting in your car. There could be anything trapped in the crappy vinyl seats." She turned back to Derek. "Do you mind?" She asked again.

"They aren't crappy vinyl. They're leather." Mark said quickly to defend himself.

Izzie couldn't stop from rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Leather or vinyl, they're both bound to have microorganisms running around somewhere. Dr. Shepherd, like I said I hate to ask, but can you give me a ride?"

"Of course." Derek said, unable to hide a small laugh at her odd behavior. He got up to leave and Izzie followed. Izzie turned to Mark to shoot him one last evil glare before she left with Derek. But when she followed his gaze, she found that he was already looking to Meredith with a lecherous grin on his face.

* * *

"Hopefully, you'll feel better tomorrow." Derek said conversationally in the car. "I don't think I remember the last time you actually called in sick."

"I'm sure I will. I'm just tired." Izzie looked over at Derek. She was looking at his profile. She'd never sat down and looked at him in any sort of personal way. Now that she was she could understand Meredith's attraction to him. His hands were the hands of a surgeon, strong and sexy. Idly, Izzie began to wonder how they'd feel wandering around her body.

"Like what you see?" He asked, swinging his head to look at Izzie.

"Eyes on the road, buster! This is supposed to be a safe ride home, remember?" Izzie joked.

"You didn't answer the question."

"You noticed that, huh?" Izzie asked.

"I notice lots of things, Dr. Stevens." Derek said.

"I really think you should call me Izzie."

"And you should call me Derek." He said inclining his head in agreement. "I have to say that for someone with a headache, you're awfully adept at dodging questions."

"I refuse to believe that you need yet another woman to inflate your ego. Obviously, you're an attractive man." Izzie said.

"Still dodging…I'll let that slip for now." Derek said with a sly grin.

"How noble of you." Izzie said. It had been a long time since she'd experienced this playful banter with a man. It felt good. Probably too good, considering he was Meredith's ex. That did complicate things.

"I try. So this trailer park you grew up in. Tell me about it." He said as continued to drive.

"Not much to tell. It was a trailer park. You already know about the best part." She told him. He turned to look at her a little confused. "The crickets." She reminded him, causing him to laugh. "My family was poor. Same story you hear all the time. Nothing interesting."

"There is always something interesting in everyone's past." He said. "Me, for instance; I have always wanted a red thunderbird matchbox car. Yes, sadly, I've never gotten one." He said seriously and Izzie groaned then laughed. "You laugh, but that's a sad thing for young man. Here I am, sharing my secrets, and you just laugh. Nice, Izzie, real nice." He pretended to be hurt for a few seconds before joining her in laughing.

"I'm sure you were devastated." Izzie said as he pulled into the driveway of Meredith's house.

"I was, Iz." He turned to look at her and noticed how beautiful she was. Isobel Stevens was physically a gorgeous woman, but more than that he was beginning to realize she was beautiful on the inside too. Unwillingly, he found himself attracted to her.

"Thanks for the ride." She told him easily.

"I'm just glad I don't have crappy vinyl seats. If I had, we wouldn't have been able to talk." He said with a sideways grin.

Izzie laughed. "I get the feeling that even if you did they wouldn't have too many germs. You seem like a hygienic man to me."

"I try."

"Me too. See, another thing in common." Izzie said.

"Indeed. I'm looking forward to finding more of them." He said and suddenly realized that he was flirting with Izzie. Izzie just gave him that toothy grin of hers.

Izzie opened the door to his car. "Thanks again. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." He told her and she shut the door. He waved to her as she walked into the house. For the first time in a long time he found himself wanting a woman that wasn't Meredith Grey.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!! I love them. They make me verrrrry happy. And I have to agree that McStizzie is my favorite pairing too, but this just came to me one night. So, I don't mean to make Mark all….Markish but it must be done! Thanks again for reading and Please, please, please review!!!


	3. Open Your Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Much to my sadness.

"God! Don't you have a place to stay?" Izzie scowled at Mark. She had come downstairs to find him leaning against the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee to brew. Normally, seeing a hot man first thing in the morning was a good thing, but not today. "You're like a stray dog. Go find some other scraps to eat."

"Why would I do that? I've found something very tasty right here." Mark said, giving her the McSteamy grin.

"Eww. That's just gross. Please don't talk to me like that. You just spent all night having sex with Meredith." Izzie said haughtily.

"I was talking about Meredith. She's the tasty morsel I spent all night eating. Can't a guy make an innocent comment?" He said back.

"Stop it or I will vomit on you." Izzie said. "And you know what? I thought you were trying to be Dr. Shepherd's friend. What? Sleeping with his wife and destroying their marriage isn't enough for you? You had to go and have sex with the other woman that has meant something in his life?" Izzie shook her head in disgust.

"Meredith is a big girl. She chooses who to sleep with."

"Whatever. You're disgusting. I don't understand it. You sleep with the entire female staff at the hospital and still you need more. I was beginning to wonder if you ever slept with the same woman twice. At least now I know the answer to that." Izzie pushed past him to reach the refrigerator.

"Iz, leave Mark alone. It's early." Meredith told her as she entered the room.

Izzie made a disgusted noise. "Oh, so it's Mark now? Are you telling him?"

"Who?" Meredith asked stupidly.

"Don't who me, Meredith!! You know who. I mean Derek Shepherd, the man who you spent the last three years pining over!" Izzie yelled at her.

"You are a grouchy one in the morning." Mark said, further pissing Izzie off.

"So? Are you going to tell him? He deserves to know. Sneaking behind his back is low, even for you. Both of you." Izzie told them. Her gaze went from one to the other.

"It's not like we're dating anymore. Derek is free to see other people, so why can't I?" Meredith said stubbornly.

"Wow, Mer!" Izzie said in a mocking tone. She smiled at her, as if she'd just realized some amazing fact. "You're right. He is free to date. And my goodness, he can date anyone he wants." Izzie said with a grin and turned to leave the room. Meredith just scowled at her and Mark smiled.

* * *

"Dr. Stevens, so we meet again." Derek greeted her with a grin. Izzie was pleased to find that she had been assigned to him again today. Maybe things were beginning to go her way after all. About time too.

"Good morning." She smiled back.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Oh yeah. Much." She nodded.

"I'm glad to hear it."

They walked in silence down the hall. This time though, it was a comfortable silence. There was no need to fill it with empty chatter.

"I don't have any surgeries scheduled until this afternoon. I was going to work on the stack of paperwork in my office. I'm beginning to think it's going to overtake the room if I don't do something about it." Derek stopped and looked at Izzie. He looked at her as if she was someone that was important to him. Almost like his eyes lit up. Izzie couldn't stop the smile that automatically formed when he looked at her like that.

"You are more than welcome to go to the pit and try and luck into a surgery. I know paperwork isn't the most interesting job in the world."

"I'll help." She said quickly and was a little embarrassed by it. "Christina jumps on anything interesting first anyway. It's like she has a sense for it." She groped for an excuse to stay with him.

"Great." He said and led her to his office. Once they reached the room, Izzie looked around. She liked it. There was enough here to make it personal, but not so much to overwhelm the small space. She spotted a picture of Derek with a horde of women. She smiled and bent to examine it more closely.

"Awww…Were you the only male in the family?" She teased.

"After my father died." Derek walked over to Izzie and looked at the picture over her shoulder.

"Sorry." Izzie said quickly.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. I don't really remember him that much to be honest." Derek told her. "And growing up in a household of women was an adventure to say the least. All that estrogen in one place…it was a scary foreign land come certain times of the month." Izzie laughed at his comment.

"I bet." Izzie said and looked at him over her shoulder. "They're all gorgeous. There's definitely something to be said about a family where all the members are hotties. Those must be some great genes." Izzie said with a smile.

"Ah hah. She finally answers my question. So, you did like what you saw last night." Derek said triumphantly. His green eyes were sparkling with humor.

"There you go again with that ego." Izzie joked and turned around to face him. "He's a doctor and he's gorgeous, what's a woman to do? I'm not sure I can stand to be in your presence. Your magnificence is glowing too brightly."

"You wound me, Izzie." Derek laughed.

Izzie liked the way he said her name. It was nice to hear something other than Dr. Stevens from him.

"I'm sure you can recover. There are many a woman around here willing to help soothe your wounds." Izzie said lightly and put her hands on her hips.

"Right." Derek shook his head. "Wounds like these are only soothed by the person that inflicted them. Or so I hear."

Izzie playfully made a thoughtful face. "I'm not sure I can agree to that. A girl can't be too easy these days, bad for her reputation." Izzie told him in a secretive manner.

"That's the last thing we'd want." Derek agreed. "So, I guess I'll just have to suffer in silence."

"Guess so." Izzie agreed. She suddenly realized how close they were. Unable to help herself, her gaze traveled down to his lips and she found herself wondering what kind of kisser he was.

"Iz…" She heard him say softly and her eyes shot up to his. The look on his face gave her encouragement. She stood up on her tiptoes to close the distance while he began to bend down toward her. At the last minute Izzie opened her eyes and realized that she was about to kiss Derek, Meredith's Derek, and that created a panic within her. She pulled away slightly and leaned back.

Derek noticed the change in her posture instinctively. He opened his eyes and gazed into her brown ones. He could see the emotions running through them. She wanted him, but he could see that there was something in the way. If he had a guess he would assume it was something named Meredith.

"Did you know that I gave up the Chief position for Meredith?" He asked. Izzie didn't really know how to respond to that so she didn't say anything. Derek tilted his head and gave a slightly mocking smile.

"Why?" Izzie asked. She took a deep breath and held it because she hoped he would continue, but was also a little scared to know what she would find.

"Good question." Derek laughed a little at himself and moved to sit on the edge of his desk. Izzie stood rooted to the spot and just stared at him, mentally willing him to continue. "I did it because I thought that she needed me. I thought that she loved me. If she had then it would have been worth it. Being the chief and having a family wouldn't be conducive to healthy family life. Richard's own marriage can testify to that." He stopped and simply looked at Izzie, taking in her beauty.

"And you are the kind of guy that family matters; it's important to you." Izzie said firmly. She knew that Derek was the man that would stick by a woman he loved through pretty much anything. Look at his disastrous marriage. She also instinctively knew that he would be a great and devoted father.

"Yes." He nodded. "How is it that you understand all of this?" He said out loud, even though it was more of an inner question. Meredith didn't understand him. Or, maybe she did and didn't like this about his personality. Either way, she'd never looked at him the way Izzie was looking at him now.

"Do you regret it? Giving up being chief?" Izzie asked, moving to sit next to Derek on the desk.

Derek paused. "I'm not sure. I do want to have a family and so I would've had to make a decision to give it up when that happened. Maybe it's better to have never known what it would be like to be chief because now I will never have to give that up. You can't miss something you've never had, right?" He said thoughtfully. It was something he'd asked himself many times since he'd declined the offer.

"You're a good man, Derek." Izzie said softly. He turned to look at her and was mesmerized. The expression on her face touched a part of him that he hadn't experienced before and he liked it.

"Thanks, Iz." He smiled and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He moved his hand to cup her head and moved closer to her. He kissed her lightly, then pulled back to look at her reaction. Her eyes were shut.

"Open your eyes, Izzie." He said as he gently rubbed his thumb along her lower lip.

"I don't want to." She said and didn't open her eyes.

"Why?" He said suppressing a laugh.

"I want you to kiss me again." She said, but opened her eyes anyway. She grinned at him broadly.

"Derek I…" Meredith's voice interrupted the moment, and caused Izzie to jump back a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Meredith said, awkwardness and confusion were clearly in her voice and she turned and walked out of the room. Derek looked briefly as Izzie before he ran after her.

* * *

A/N: Seriously, thank you to everyone that reviews this!! Those reviews make me want to keep going. I have most of the next chapter written but not all of it. SO, it might take a little longer to post. I made this chappie a little longer. By the way, there is a drunken Izzie speech next chapter and I love it!!! So, Thanks again!! And pretty please review!!! REVIEW and I will love you!! And I am planning on actually finishing this, so have no fear. It may just take me a little bit of time to work it all out. Thanks again!!


	4. I'm a Good Person!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

Later that day in surgery Derek was strictly business. He gave Izzie information about the operation but kept other comments to a minimum. Not that she blamed him. Izzie couldn't help it, but the more she watched him, the more she was getting pissed off. Not at Derek, but at Meredith. She wanted the best of both worlds: to have the two hottest doctors on the planet in her bed. That was not fair. And the anger in Izzie began to fester.

"You ok, Dr. Stevens?" Derek asked, momentarily dropping his businesslike demeanor.

"Yeah. Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Izzie told him. She bit back the comment that she really wanted to make. Something about Meredith being a greedy little manuser.

"You look like you want to beat something up." He told her. She could tell that he was grinning behind his mask by the way his eyes crinkled around the edges. Her heart softened a bit at that.

"Nope. I'm great." Izzie told him with a fake smile. He just nodded at her and continued to smile for a moment before turning back to the surgery.

* * *

The next few days did nothing to relieve the anger. Currently, it was down to a simmer but threatening to boil over. After the incident in Derek's office, Meredith had taken her sleepovers to Mark's place. That at least helped somewhat. Meredith hadn't actually spoken to Izzie since that day and Izzie was ready for battle when she finally did. She could take the twiggy Mer out in a minute.

Not surprisingly, Izzie hadn't been paired with Derek since. He still talked to her, but not the friendly banter they'd had earlier. It almost felt like he was holding back. That hurt. She tried to give Derek space because she was sure he needed it, but damn it, she missed him.

This drama was the reason for Izzie's current drunken state. She was sitting on a bar stool at Joe's downing Long Island's back to back to back. Alex, bless his heart, was there supporting her. Literally, because she was leaning on him heavily.

"What is it about Meredith?" Izzie asked exasperated. She rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling for some kind of answer. "I swear that men find her irresistible because she is always in need of rescuing. Heaven forbid, a woman be independent." Izzie took the last sip of liquid in her glass.

"Seriously. Her pathetic little 'oh, I'm all dark and twisty. I'm so alone in the great big scary world'" Izzie said in her best Meredith imitation causing Alex to grin.

"That's what gets them. They think they can change her, fix her. But really all she does in screw them over. She molds them into something sad and needy. It's like she's a master manipulator. It's what she does best. What is wrong with men??" Izzie said. She turned to look at Alex. Then she reached over to poke him in the chest, "That's why I love you. Because you were never sucked in by her sad puppy dog eyes. You refused to let her suck the life out of you!!" Izzie then gently rested her head on his shoulder. "She's evil, the devil maybe. Sucking people into her dark and twisty world and never letting them leave. She's a…she's a dark and twisty vacuum cleaner, she is." Izzie grinned goofily in triumph when she came up with that analogy.

Then she sat silently for moment before continuing sadly. "It's not fair. Why can't he want me? I would love him and I'm not dark and twisty." She said her voice once again gaining strength. "I'm a happy person, Alex. A good, happy person and I'm great in bed. A guy would be lucky to have me!!"

"Ok, Iz. That's it. I'm cutting you off. No more drinking for you tonight." Alex said with a grin. "You're going to regret this in the morning." He stood up from his stool, almost causing Izzie to fall without him there to support her. He reached out and steadied her with his hand. "Let's go, little miss sunshine." He gently helped her rise from the stool. She walked a little wobbly, but managed to make it to the door.

Izzie was so focused on making it to the door that she failed to notice that she had an audience. Derek Shepherd was sitting a little way down the bar and had heard every word she'd said. A small smile played around the edges of his mouth as he thought about Isobel Stevens and a whole new world of possibility.

* * *

Derek found her standing at a nurse's station, rubbing her temples and leaning heavily against the counter. She was attempting to look at the chart before her or maybe just trying not to throw up. He wasn't sure which, but either way he wanted to pull her in his arms and kiss her soundly. That meant something.

"Good Morning." Derek greeted her louder than he normally would have just because he knew she'd be hung over. He couldn't help being a little annoying on purpose because Izzie was fun to get all riled up.

"Little voices, please." Izzie said as she looked up from her chart, cringing slightly at his loudness. She sounded miserable and Derek couldn't help but grin again. He was happy this morning and she just looked so cute, even without her makeup and hair in a sloppy ponytail.

"You don't seem like your chipper self today. Late night?" He asked innocently as he leaned again the counter. He was standing close to her. So close in fact that she could smell his aftershave. She resisted the urge to draw in a huge breath to bathe in the scent.

"Something like that." Izzie said. She looked back at the chart in her hands, not really reading it.

"Have you talked to Meredith lately?" Derek asked, waiting for her reaction.

"She wasn't around when I left his morning." Izzie answered automatically. "I'm sure you could call her and she'd come running immediately." Izzie said a little bitterly, then realized how it sounded, "I mean since you're like, her boss." She added lamely.

"No. It's alright. I'm sure she's off running some errand for Mark. He has her doing all of his chores. Dry cleaning, coffee runs and my personal favorite vacuuming his car. Apparently, she's some sort of dark and twisty vacuum cleaner." Derek said innocently, even though he was obviously referring to her tirade from the bar last night.

"Yeah." Izzie agreed automatically, and then looked up at him sharply. "Wait, what?"

"I'm only repeating what I've heard." Derek said and his grin grew.

Izzie stood there dumbfounded and was saved from having to comment when the trauma doors slammed open with a new patient on a stretcher.

* * *

a/n: Thanks for those REVIEWS!! I love reviews and they make me happy. They also make me update sooner!! So hope you enjoyed this chappie! By the way, this story is totally going to ignore the whole Izzie/George sleeping together thing. There is still weirdness because she lost her friend and all, but no sex. So, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Make Your Move

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this…

Partly to see a surgery and partly to hide from Derek, Izzie sat in the gallery watching the operating room below. Luck, however, was not on her side. She looked up to see Derek come into the room. There weren't any open seats so he just stood leaning against a wall. Izzie tried to ignore him, but kept sneaking glances. Each time she looked his way she was surprised to find him looking not at the surgery, but at her. Considering that Meredith and Bailey were the ones performing the surgery, she was slightly surprised he wasn't focused on Meredith.

Derek watched Izzie with intensity. He thought he should probably stop, but honestly he didn't want to. When Meredith had interrupted their kiss, he'd run after her. She told him about Mark. He was surprised to find that he wasn't upset by it. It didn't hurt anymore. In fact, he'd begun to think that she and Mark deserved each other. Two commitment phobic people would be a good match. At first his reaction had alarmed him. After all, for the past three years the only woman he'd thought of was Meredith. But now, it was strangely freeing to not want her anymore.

For a period of time, he had actually cared about Meredith. He'd had genuine feelings, but eventually she'd simply become a habit. Something he did automatically. He hadn't loved Meredith in a long time. The fact that she'd slept with Mark had stung a bit, but mostly in the manly hurt pride way.

Looking at Izzie, he was beginning to realize that even when he'd loved Meredith; it was nothing to what he was feeling now. And there was no way it could possibly match the possibilities with Izzie. He knew he was making Izzie nervous, but couldn't help himself. He was soaking up the sight of her. He wasn't prepared for the feelings of violence that stirred within him when he saw Mark lean forward to whisper in her ear. He hadn't felt that strongly about Meredith until they'd been dating/sleeping together for a while. Since he wasn't even technically dating Izzie, the forcefulness of his anger and jealously took him by surprise.

Derek started over to her, just as she leaned forward and away from Mark.

"Dr. Stevens, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. He looked up at Mark and shot him a cold glare.

"Sure." Izzie said and got up to leave the room with him.

She followed him to an empty patient room. He shut the door after her. Luckily, most of the surgeons watching the surgery or busy with patients.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Izzie asked not looking him in the eye. Strangely, she wasn't sure how to act around him now.

"Izzie, I'm not in love with Meredith." He told her simply. She looked up at him with an expression of disbelief.

"Really? I mean why would I care about that?" She asked trying to hide her obvious joy.

"Really." He said back with a grin. "From what happened in my office the other day, I had assumed you would care a lot actually."

Izzie paused. She was unsure of what to say. After all, Meredith was her friend. The whole Hos over Bros thing was something she took seriously. But this time it was different. This time, she felt something real and deep for Derek. Meredith be damned, she was choosing Derek.

"I do care. I just am a little unsure." Izzie returned his grin hesitantly. Her grin grew confident when Derek put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. She reached up and gently ran her hand along his jaw.

"Make your move, Iz." He told her. He wanted this to be something that she decided to do because he knew it would cause issues between her and Meredith and he didn't want her to have any excuse to blame him.

She gave him a seductive grin then pulled his head toward hers. She kissed him greedily.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" Izzie said and pulled away from him a little.

"I had to figure it all out. I didn't want this to be for any reason other than us wanting to be with each other." Derek said. He tiptoed his fingers under the back of her scrub top.

"It's about time. Do you even know how many nights I have wasted thinking about you?" Izzie said accusingly with a smile

"Poor, Iz." Derek said a little sarcastically.

"You better not break my heart, Derek. I'm choosing a Bro over a Ho. That breaks all kinds of female rules." Izzie told him seriously.

He laughed and pulled her into another kiss.

A mini makeout session later and they emerged from the patient room. Luckily, no one seemed to notice the pair. Izzie smiled at him as she walked down the hall in the opposite direction of him.

* * *

"Why does he look so happy?" Christina asked in an annoyed voice looking at Derek. She, Izzie, and Alex were all standing around taking a small break.

"It's not Meredith," Alex said, then thought about it for a minute. "Well, it could be, but I don't think Meredith is very good at doing two guys at the same time. She always screws that up."

Izzie didn't say anything, but continued to look at him.

"I don't know, but it's making me want to suture something." Christina said and began to fidget.

"Why can't he just be happy?" Izzie said. "Maybe he's found some kind of inner peace." She suggested. She was annoyed that everyone noticed everything around here.

"You know, it's not just happy. It's more like not tormented. He doesn't look all...confused." Christina said ignoring Izzie's upbeat suggestion.

"Kicking Meredith to the curb, maybe? She's a mess in a relationship." Alex said. Izzie mentally crossed her fingers that Alex wouldn't put two and two together. The last thing she needed was gossip spreading around the hospital.

"Everyone is a mess in a relationship. Look at you, you can't even keep a girl longer than a month." Christina said, immediately jumping to Meredith's defense.

"Who are we talking about kids?" Mark Sloan walked up to them and stepped close to Izzie. He bent to look at her eyes and followed them to Derek.

"Derek?" Mark said rudely. "Why are you talking about him?"

"He's been too happy lately. It's making me sick." Christina told him. She'd become even more bitter and pessimistic since Burke had left her on their wedding day.

"Happy?" Mark said confused. His question pushed Izzie over the edge and since he was the easiest target, she attacked.

"Yeah. You know, It's that emotion that normal people feel when something in life is good." Izzie said. She was fed up with the group's whole attitude toward Derek, why couldn't a guy just be happy? "Maybe it's because he's moved on from his toxic relationship with Meredith." She turned and pushed Mark away from her a little because he was practically crawling on her. "Glad you could fill the absence for her. What is it with you and picking up Dr. Shepherd's sloppy seconds anyway??" Izzie asked before she stormed off and down the hallway. She left the three of them with their jaws down in surprise.

* * *

A week later and Izzie still felt a little weird about the whole Derek thing. They'd gotten closer because they talked to each other about everything. That was part of the problem for Izzie. She needed some action and she needed it bad. Every time she and Derek would get close something would come up. It was like the world was conspiring against them having sex. Granted, all their attempts had been in the hospital and far too brief to count, but it was making Izzie crazy.

Somehow though they had managed to keep the whole thing quiet. No one knew. Not even Meredith knew although she probably suspected something. How couldn't she when she'd seen them in Derek's office? Strangely, that didn't bother Izzie. Meredith was continuing to have sex with Mark. Guess she'd moved on from Derek after all…or so it seemed. That was another thing that was eating away at Izzie. Would Derek ultimately want her or was she just a momentary distraction? When it came down to it, would he choose Izzie over Meredith??

* * *

a/n: Hey! Thanks for the REVIEWS!!! Seriously, Thank You!!!! I love them. They make me want to update sooner. So, here it is. I am afraid that the next chapter may take a little time to update because I have lost a bit of the direction of the story. But have no fear, I will finish it!! Just REVIEW that leads to more inspiration for me!! So, thank you for reading and REVIEW!!!!


	6. The Pain Comes Again

Disclaimer: I don't own this…

"Hey, Sunshine." Derek said in her ear quietly. This had become something of a ritual for them. He'd buy coffee and bring it to their secluded spot out in the dining area.

"Thanks." Izzie told him with a grin as she gratefully took the coffee. "Here. I brought this." Izzie handed him a scone she'd baked the night before.

"It's good." He said taking a bite. "I love that you cook. It's one of those skills that many people claim to have, but few really do. You, Izzie, are the real thing."

"Glad you think so." Izzie took a bite out of her own scone.

"How about a date?" He asked.

"A date, huh?" Izzie asked. "Like a real date?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of you coming to my place and going fishing with me." Derek said taking another bite.

"Fishing?" Izzie said. "I liked the 'coming to my place' part of that sentence. I'm not so sure about the fishing."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman." Derek reached over to brush some hair off her forehead.

"Oh, so it's not an elaborate guise to get me into bed?" Izzie asked. She leaned in closer to Derek.

"I'm not going to lie. That thought has crossed my mind many times. I'm trying to respect you Izzie and not rush things." He explained sweetly.

"I'm tired of you treating me like a gentleman, Derek." Izzie told him in a low voice. She took her hand and ran it along his upper thigh. She was delighted to find that he was definitely interested in her proposition. "What if I rush you?" She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. His pager went off and interrupted them. He ignored it momentarily to grab Izzie's hair and pull her into a deeper kiss. It was Izzie's pager going off that finally broke them apart.

"Not again. I swear we are never going to get further than second base." Izzie said with frustration causing Derek to laugh loudly.

"We've gotta go, Iz." He pulled her up gently and gave her a peck on the lips. As Izzie entered the doors of the hospital, she noticed that Lexie Grey was looking at her strangely. Judging by her expression she'd seen their makeout session. That only meant trouble.

* * *

"Hey, Izzie. We're all going over to Joe's for some drinks. Will you come? It's been forever since you actually hung out with me." George approached Izzie and asked her. "I know that you don't like Callie, but we're married now. You will just have to make a place for her in your life. I miss you Izzie." George said sincerely.

Izzie hesitated because she was supposed to go over to Derek's place tonight after work and that was not something she wanted to miss. Then again, he wasn't going to get off until late so she could at least make an appearance and begin to mend her relationship with George.

"Yeah. I'll at least come by for a while." She told him with a smile. He seemed so happy to hear her answer, she almost felt guilty about the state of the relationship. He turned around and walked down the hallway with a little bounce in his step.

* * *

"Why is Meredith's evil sister glaring at you?" Christina asked. She and Izzie were once again sitting at a table in Joe's. They were waiting for George, but he had gotten stuck on something at work. Izzie turned to find Lexie staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"I have no idea." Izzie said noncommittally.

"Well, she needs to stop. It's creeping me out. I don't like it and I'm not even the one she is staring at." Christina said. She looked pointedly back at Lexie, causing the intern to turn away and find something to occupy herself. "There she's gone. Thank god."

"You know, Christina, maybe it was you she was staring at." Izzie said as a joke.

"Why?" She took a sip of her beer.

"There could be a million reasons, I guess." Izzie said.

"Like, name one, Barbie." Christina said.

"I don't know. Don't you find it weird that everyone spends so much time here at Joe's?" Izzie asked. It just dawned on her, that a large portion of her life was spent in this bar.

"No. It's right next to the hospital. It's convenient and doctor's need alcohol. It's a rule. Where the hell is Meredith?" Christina looked at her watch. "She's supposed to be coming too."

Izzie tensed a little at that thought. "You managed to tempt her away from her new sex god?" Izzie asked rudely.

"Jealous? I know I am." Christina said and looked around the bar. "I need to feed the beast."

"Maybe you should take up Meredith's favorite hobby; inappropriate men." Izzie suggested.

"Hey, guys!" George said as he approached them. Callie followed in his wake and didn't look very happy to be there.

"George!" Izzie hugged him then turned to Callie. "Callie!" She said and tried to pull the other woman into a hug.

"Back off." Callie said through clenched teeth.

"Ok." Izzie said with a tight smile. So much for trying to be the bigger person.

They moved over to a table to make room for everyone. George went and got him and Callie something to drink. Izzie started to think of how much she would rather be with Derek right now, and like magic he appeared. He came into the bar and dusted the rain from his jacket. He smiled when he saw Izzie and automatically she smiled back. He went to sit at the bar, but was still in Izzie's eyeline. Luckily, no one at the table noticed their shared look because George had had distracted them with their drinks.

"Thanks." Callie said flatly.

"No problem." George kissed her on the cheek and she softened a bit. And in that moment Izzie realized something. She realized that they really did have a connection. George and Callie cared for each other. Maybe it had been rushed and bumpy, but the foundation was there. She also knew that she would do anything to help them succeed. Even if it meant backing off and giving them their room. She smiled at Callie, which just made Callie glare at her.

"I'm parched. Gonna go get a drink." Izzie said a little too happily.

"I could've gotten you something." George said.

"No, don't worry about. I just decided now, this very minute, that I wanted it." She pushed her chair away from the table and made her way to the somewhat crowded bar. She squeezed in next to Derek and waited her turn to order. She looked at Derek and grinned happily. She couldn't help it, he just made her happy.

"What's that for?" He asked as he turned slightly to look at her. This pushed her to stand between his legs. "The smile." He said when she looked a little confused.

"Nothing. I'm just happy to see you." She told him and wanted to reach out and touch him. "I wish we were somewhere private."

"Do you?" He said with a sly grin.

"Hell yeah, I do. The things I want to do to you." She said cheesily, making him laugh a little. "But I meant that in a serious way." She told him with a wink.

"By all means, let's go somewhere private then." He encouraged her.

"I can't right this minute. I'm trying to make peace with George." She jerked her head in the direction of the table. Luckily, none of them were paying any attention to her and Derek.

"Make your peace then, but do it quickly." Derek said then paused. "I'm glad you're doing it though. It's hard to lose a best friend to another person." He told her and she knew he was speaking from experience. He and Mark had been best friends until he slept with his wife. That situation had been a little different, but it was obviously hard to lose someone regardless of how. Izzie reached up and touched his face comfortingly before she'd even realized she'd done it. Almost, immediately she snatched her hand back. He smiled a little bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Izzie said guiltily.

"It's not your fault." Derek said. She could tell by his expression that he was upset. "It's mine. I've gone from one forbidden romance to another." He stood up to leave and Izzie was stunned by the sudden turn of events. "I care about you, Iz. But I can't do this halfway. It's not fair of me, I know, but I want all of you. And I don't give a damn what people think." He looked sad, extremely sad. "I went down his road before and it was a disaster. And honestly, with you, I know I couldn't hide it. I care about you in a way that amazes me. I've only just discovered this and it's already precious to me." His turbulent blue eyes met her teary brown ones. "I'm sorry, Iz." He said and then he put his jacket on and left. Just like that he was walking out on her life and it broke her heart. And then she felt it again, the pain. It was like the pain that she felt when she lost Denney; the pain of losing something dear to your heart.

* * *

A/N: So here is an update!! I have to say that 2 updates in a week, I'm impressed!!!! Thanks for the REVIEWS!!! They are what made me update it quickly, the REVIEWS!! Anyway. I'll try and make the next chapter longer. It's already halfway written!! Yeah! And there will be some action in the next chappie, if you know what I mean….So thanks for reading and REVIEW!!!


	7. Confrontations abound

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here. And I feel the need to apologize. There is no Derek/Izzie action yet. It's next chapter. I swear!!!!!

She managed not to collapse into a heap on the bathroom floor this time. Mostly, because Derek wasn't dead, so she could still go after him. The situation wasn't hopeless. Derek was right. It wasn't fair to either of them to hide their relationship and sneak around. It never worked out in the end when they did that. Look at the others, none of them had lasted. So, having realized that she just needed to work up the courage to do something about it, she decided to act. First, there would be Meredith to contend with. Izzie was never one to beat around a bush; so she attacked Meredith as soon as she saw her.

"Meredith, there's something I need to tell you." Izzie said. She was feeling braver now than ever before. A lot of caffeine and no sleep will do that to a person.

"What's that, Iz? You don't approve of me sleeping with Mark? I've already got that loud and clear." Meredith shrugged her off and passed her to walk down the hallway. They were at the hospital. Izzie was trailing after Meredith trying to get her attention.

"Well, I don't approve, but that's not it." Izzie said. She reached out and grabbed Meredith's wrist to pull her around so she had to talk to her.

"What, then?" Meredith said with that impatient expression on her face.

"Derek." Izzie swallowed for a moment. "Derek and I are kind of seeing each other. Well, more like we are definitely seeing each other, but I just wanted to tell you before it gets around." Meredith didn't react. Izzie had expected something, not this blank stare she was getting.

"You and Derek?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." Izzie said. Her forehead was wrinkled with worry.

"You and Derek?" She repeated again.

"Yeah!" Izzie said more sharply than she intended.

"You and my Derek?" Meredith asked setting Izzie's teeth on edge.

"He's not your Derek. You said that yourself the other morning." Izzie said feeling very possessive of him.

"Are you trying to teach me a lesson?" Meredith asked looking disbelieving.

"No. No, Meredith I'm not. I care about him. We are dating. A couple." Izzie explained. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure the current status of their relationship, but she was determined to win Derek over and make it all true anyway. Details, whatever.

"You're having sex with my ex?" Meredith just sounded disgusted at that.

"Yeah, well, you are having sex with the man that had sex with his ex wife. And he destroyed their marriage." Izzie reminded her again.

"This is not about Mark. Izzie, this is about you." Meredith said, laying a guilt trip on Izzie. She refused to feel it though. "You sleeping with Derek."

"It's not like I set out to hurt you. It happened on accident and you two were already over. You don't have a claim on him anymore, Meredith." Izzie told her.

"Izzie, I don't even know what to say to you right now." Meredith told her and walked away shaking her head.

Izzie resisted the urge to throw something at Meredith. She was always so self righteous and this situation was no different. Instead she just put her hands on her hips and walked the other way down the hall, looking pissed.

* * *

Izzie was up in the gallery watching Derek operate. He was amazing. He had so much skill and talent that it made Izzie crazy when she thought about it. She looked at his eyes. They were so intent on the task at hand. She knew that right now they would be a beautiful sea green. They always were against his dark blue scrubs. God, when did she fall in love with him; she hadn't intended to fall so easily. He was done with the surgery and looked up in her direction. She smiled at him, he paused, his gaze lingering on her for a moment before he left the OR. She stood up to go find him. Once Izzie made up her mind she didn't hesitate.

She found him standing near the railing looking out into the rainy Seattle skyline. He looked so deep in thought that she almost didn't want to disturb him. Almost, but not enough to resist. Besides that, he was a sexy thinker.

"So, I got you a present." She told him. She walked up to him and touched his arm to get his attention. He turned to look at her. She gave him her toothy grin and he couldn't help, but smile in return. She was infectious.

"Did you now?" He asked

"I did." She held it behind her back. "Pick a hand." She told him. He just looked at her for a moment.

"That one." He pointed to her left hand.

"Nope." She smiled and opened her empty palm to him.

"Then that one." He said and pointed at her other hand, which was still behind her back.

"Nope." Izzie brought her other hand out and showed him her empty palm.

"I hate to break it to you, but in my world we call that cheating, Iz." Derek told her with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I was just messing with ya." Izzie said. "Here is your gift." Izzie reached into her pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. She gave it to him and reached up and kissed him on the cheek. With a smile she walked away, getting her hips into it, knowing he was watching her exit.

* * *

Derek stared at the present in his hands. Izzie had kissed him in the middle of the hospital. That was a big step for her. Still, he couldn't bring himself to open the gift. He remembered her playful expression when she'd told him to pick a hand. He smiled just thinking about it. What was it about her that made him so happy. It wasn't a tortured, painful love, like it had been with Meredith. This feeling was pure joy; she made him feel peaceful. He hoped that they would be able to get through the rough initial phases.

"What? You've never gotten a present before?" Mark Sloan interrupted Derek's thoughts.

"Mark." Derek nodded at his ex best friend in acknowledgement.

"Still giving me monosyllabic answers, then?" Mark shook his head in annoyance.

"I heard you were sleeping with Meredith." Derek stated. Mark froze a little unsure of how to react to this.

"I am. I care about her, Derek." Mark actually looked apologetic.

Derek nodded and smiled grimly. "Like you cared about Addison?"

"Derek, I know what this looks like. And contrary to what you think. I don't go after women just because they are yours."

"Meredith isn't mine. She hasn't been for a long time." Derek told him. He didn't know why he felt the need to clarify though, because Mark should feel bad about the situation.

"Good." Mark said.

"Yeah." Derek didn't know what else there was to say, so he left the conversation before he said anything he might regret. "Mark," he turned back to his friend at the door, "just stay away from Izzie." His voice was cold when he said it.

* * *

A/N: So, here it is. And Thanks for the REVIEWS!!! I love them, as always. So, please read and enjoy and review!!!!


	8. Izzie's Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this….

The present was burning a hole in his pocket. Derek had to open it before much longer or he might just go crazy. He walked off to the side of the hallway and opened the small box. In it was a small matchbox red thunderbird. He laughed out loud when he saw it. Izzie had remembered their conversation in the car. He picked it up to examine it and found a handwritten note under it. "Your place. 10 p.m. tonight." He looked up to see if Izzie was anywhere in sight and was happy to find her. She was standing across the room, working on a patient with Dr. Bailey. He simply stared at her for at least five minutes, waiting for her to look at him. He knew he wore a goofy expression on his face, but he couldn't help it. When Izzie finally looked his way, she smiled at him. Her smile was huge and the joy was clearly evident on her face. Dr. Bailey followed her eyes and when she realized the object of such adoration, there was a definite annoyed set to her jaw.

"Dr. Stevens, we do have a patient. Make doe eyes later." Dr. Bailey said harshly.

"Sorry." She said giving Derek one last smile before turning to the patient.

* * *

Derek wasn't a man prone to nervousness, but the thought that Izzie would be here in 10 minutes was doing all kinds of things to him. He paced his trailer, not sure what to do with himself. He didn't want to set a classic seduction with candles and cheesy music playing, but he didn't want to seem unprepared either. Finally, he decided to sit and wait. No use in worrying now. Before he could sit, he was interrupted by a knock. He practically flew to the door and grinned when he saw Izzie.

She felt nervous. There was no way around it. Sex with Derek would be great, instinctively she knew that. He was the kinda guy that took his time with a woman, cared about the fact that she had her share of the pleasure. Knowing that didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm early." Izzie said and she stepped into the trailer. "I couldn't help myself." She said with a wide grin.

"No, I'm glad you here." He smiled and helped her out of her coat.

"So, this is your place?" She turned around and looked at the small space.

"It's not much." Derek said. "But it's home."

"I like it." She moved to the bedroom and sat on the bed. She bounced slightly, testing its weight.

"Planning on putting me through my paces, Iz?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah." She said and reached out for his hand. "Come here, you." Izzie said and he placed his hand in hers.

She jerked it toward her, causing him to fall ontop of her. Immediately, she pulled his head down in for a kiss. She was in control right now, and he let her be. He liked this side of Izzie. She explored his mouth with her tongue and Derek's last coherent thought was that she was an amazing kisser. Her hands traveled down his back to find the hem of his shirt. She brought her hand up so that she could finally feel his skin. It was warm and she felt like she couldn't get enough of him. Her other hand went down to squeeze his butt. That seemed to stir something in him because he suddenly reared up off her. He did it so fast that he almost lost his balance. The only thing that saved him was when Izzie reached out and helped balance him again; this lead to their position. He was standing in front of her. Her face was even with his crotch. Izzie could see that Derek was clearly enjoying their endeavor. She grinned happily. He smiled back at her then quickly reached down to her. He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, leaving her sitting in her bra and jeans. She stood up and pulled her jeans off. Derek watched her and simply stared. Izzie was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, and she'd chosen him. Somehow that knowledge humbled him. She was done taking off her pants when she noticed him staring at her.

"What?" She said, feeling strange at his expression.

"You." He said with gravity then reached out to cup her cheek. "You're amazing, Izzie."

The sincerity in his voice struck here and she realized that he felt the same way she did. She turned her head to kiss his palm.

"Thanks, Derek." She reached up and kissed him on the lips. "Now, let's get you out of your clothes." She said then tackled his belt. Izzie undressed him in record time. Before she knew it he was standing before her in only his boxers.

To say that Izzie was happy would have been poor comparison to the actual joy that permeated her being. She didn't care if the whole world knew about her and Derek because she loved him. There, it was done. She loved him and there was no going back.

* * *

The next morning....

"Iz, I can drop you off if you want. We don't have to walk in together." Derek offered quietly, even though that thought didn't sit to well with him.

"Why would I want that?" Izzie asked with slight annoyance. "Those skanky women need to realize that you aren't on the market anymore and back off." Izzie possessively said as she flashed back to the night before...

_They lay entwined in each others arms. Izzie was lying on his chest and his hand was gently stroking down her back._

"_I don't think I can handle this." Izzie said softly, thinking of all the women at the hospital that had a thing for Derek._

_Derek stiffened slightly, he misinterpreted her statement. She noticed, but kept on talking anyway._

"_I've never been a really possessive woman before; but, now, I swear to god, if Sydney Herron looks at you like she wants to eat you up one more time, I may just deck her." Izzie said seriously._

_Derek laughed and she felt it rumble through her._

"_I'm serious, Derek." She said then reached up and playfully slapped his chest. _

"_You have nothing to worry about. I am completely enthralled by you." He told her threading a hand through her hair and massaging her scalp. He hadn't said the words, but Izzie knew it would have been early for him to have said them. That didn't stop it from hurting a little bit. Then again, she hadn't found the courage to say them yet either._

"Izzie, you are the only woman for me now." Derek held his hands up in mock surrender and told her. He secretly loved her possessiveness.

"Whatever, we're going in together." Izzie said sternly as if he might argue, but there was no chance of that happening.

a/n: So, here it is! I have to warn you guys; I am officially stuck. I'm not sure where to go with this. But, I promise to update soon anyway. I'll come up with something!! So, again THANKS for reading and REVIEWING. I love them and they honestly do push me to update as soon as possible. So, thanks for all the reviews!!! And, I am sorry that it's a short one, but like I said, I'm a bit stuck at the moment and i wanted to at least get this out.


	9. Talking and Stalking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here at all…

They entered Seattle Grace together. When they reached the locker room Izzie broke off to go in, while Derek continued to his office. Before they separated though, Izzie reached up and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't look to see if anyone was around, because it didn't really matter to her if they knew. Once Izzie committed to something she didn't go back or second guess it and she had fully committed to a relationship with Derek.

* * *

"Isobel Stevens and I are in a relationship. I wanted to come to you first." Derek was standing in the chief's office. Instead of going directly to his office he'd come here to share the news. This was the way it had to be done and he was going to do it correctly this time.

Richard just looked at him for a moment. He knew that Derek seemed happier lately and now he knew why.

"Fine." He said sounding resigned to the idea.

"Just fine?' Derek had been expecting something more than that.

"It seems that everyone around here has improper relationships. I can't start caring now." Richard told him. "Just don't run out on me like Burke did if this ends badly. I can't lose another surgeon to heartache."

"I'm not planning on Izzie and I breaking up." He said a little amused at the Chief's logic.

"You never do, but it happens." Richard said.

"Thank you for your acceptance. That means a lot to me." Derek said then went over to shake the other man's hand.

* * *

"You are a horrible person." Lexie Grey announced as she cornered Izzie in the stairwell.

"What?" Izzie said, tilting her head slightly as she studied the intern before her.

"Sleeping with Derek. You have no soul." She said dramatically. Izzie couldn't help it, but she laughed. Loud.

"It's not funny. You're going to hurt Meredith." Lexie told her, wiping the grin off Izzie's face. Izzie thought of all the horrible things she could have said to Lexie: that Meredith didn't even like her, that her dad was a drunk, but she didn't.

"I care about Meredith. But I am not going to sacrifice my own happiness for her. She did this to herself. She pushed him away, she broke his heart, and she slept with his best friend. I did nothing to cause the breakdown of their relationship." Izzie told her, not knowing why she was justifying her relationship to Lexie. "Derek and I got together after they had broken up, and after all the drama of their relationship."

"Oh." Lexie said, suddenly seeming deflated. "I'm sorry about saying you have no soul."

"Yeah, well, it's ok."

"I just don't get why she would do that. You know, he's a great guy." Lexie said and Izzie narrowed her eyes. The jealousy was coming on again.

"I know he is." She said shortly.

"I didn't mean anything by that. I was just stating a fact. I'm not interested in him." Lexie told her quickly. "I am seeing someone else actually."

"Really?" Izzie said curiously.

"Alex and I have been sleeping together." Izzie thought about that for a full minute because she knew Alex and his tendency to sleep around.

"Lexie, Alex is a bit of a playboy…" Izzie trailed off.

"I've heard that. But I also see something inside him that is really great." Lexie said. "Maybe he'll break my heart, but there is no way of knowing unless I give it a try." Izzie suddenly felt a little protective of her. It was obvious that she cared about Alex. Maybe Izzie would have a little chat with him…

"I see it there too, but sometimes he can be a huge ass." Izzie said with a smile. "I've gotta go." She smiled at Lexie before she continued down the stairs to her destination.

* * *

"So, you and Derek, huh?" Mark was the next person to waylay Izzie en route to pick up her patient's labs. He was walking in step with her, but his question made her pull to a stop.

"What?" She asked primly. Mark gave her his trademark smile, which caused Izzie to roll her eyes.

"Derek Shepherd and you are doing the nasty." Mark said.

"Yeah, I followed you to that point. I'm just not really sure what it has to do with you." Izzie told him and cocked her head to the side to study him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what was so amazing that Derek actually warned me to stay away from a woman." Mark said nonchalantly.

"He did that?" Izzie said and gave a broad smile. She quickly hid it when she saw Mark grin back at her.

"He did. And I get the feeling he meant it too." Mark told her.

"Right. Well, my labs have been waiting for me for over an hour. I have to run." She turned away, but turned back to Mark and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Mark." She told him then walked off. Mark stared after her for a moment and wondered what he'd done that for. Except, if he was really honest, he knew it was because he loved Derek like a brother and had never wanted to hurt him again. He also knew that Izzie would be delighted to hear what Derek said. He turned and walked out in search of Meredith and the closest on-call room available.

* * *

Now, it was Izzie's turn to do a little stalking. She was on the hunt for Derek. She saw him in the cafeteria and caught his eye. She smiled at him and tried nodding her head toward the hallway to clue him to meet her there. He just looked at her a little confused. So, Izzie began jerking her head more noticeably.

"You gotta nervous tick, Iz." Alex approached her. He was eating an apple loudly.

"No." She answered and tried again to jerk her head in the direction of the hallway.

"Huh." Alex stood next to her and looked at her puzzled. "Right. It looks to me like you're trying to get Shepherd to meet you for a booty call."

Izzie gasped and stopped her head movements immediately. Derek, the jerk, was now laughing at her. He'd done that on purpose. She narrowed her eyes at him, then turned her attention to Alex.

"What would make you say that, Alex?" Izzie asked innocently.

"Please. It's obvious." Alex took another bite of his apple and smacked loudly.

"That's gross, Alex." She said.

"Don't blame me. I don't get the attraction to him either." He said with a grin.

"I meant your eating. Lips; close them when you chew." Izzie said.

"You're wound tight there, Iz." Alex told her. He knew how to get under her skin better than anyone else. "Just walk over and talk to him, everyone will find out anyway." Alex said, pointing out the obvious.

"Alex, you are so--- Izzie was cut off when she felt someone approach her from behind.

"Izzie, could you follow me to my office for a moment." Derek asked looking from her to Alex.

"Told ya." Alex said with a smug smile before turning around to leave.

As soon as they entered Derek's office, Izzie attacked him...with her mouth anyway. She pulled him down into a kiss and he responded by pinning her against the door to his office. She wrapped her legs around his hips and pushed against him. He began to kiss her neck.

"Mark talked to me today." Izzie told Derek, which of course ruined the mood a bit. He pulled back from her and looked at her face. She was beaming at him.

"And?" Derek prompted her. He noticed the way her eyes sparkled; it was almost like her happiness just couldn't be contained in a smile, it showed everywhere.

"And he told me that you warned him to stay away from me." Izzie announced. "Did you?"

Derek thought about lying for a second, but then decided against it. He knew Izzie was very independent and wasn't sure she'd appreciate his caveman tendencies, but honesty was the best policy.

"I did." Derek told her and was surprised when she grinned broadly and reached down to kiss him soundly again.

"I like it. Not that you needed to though. I am in no way attracted to him. You're the one I want." Izzie told him.

"It just overtook me. We were talking and it seems like he always goes after the women I want." Derek told her. "And I want you very much, Iz."

"You better have meant it." Izzie said. "Why is it that the girls are always the ones fighting over guys? Seriously, men should fight over women sometimes."

"I'd fight over you, Iz." Derek told her cheesily.

"Yeah?" She said. She loved it like this. When they were alone and free to be with each other. It was amazing. "Talk like that and you may just get laid again."

"The romance here is killing me." Derek said with a laugh. She loved the way his eyes crinkled when he really smiled. That was one of those things that she'd begun to notice, his real smile and his fake smile. It's funny how she always got the genuine thing from him.

There was a knock on his door and Izzie let out a little yelp of surprise. Derek broke into loud laughter and set her down gently. She walked over to a chair and sat, trying to look innocent.

* * *

a/n: Ok so now it's up to you guys. I'm not sure where to take this. So tell me what you want. Should I give it a little angst and make it hard on the lovebirds or just go straight to the fluffy goodness?? Tell me and I shall write it!!! So Please REVIEW and let me know. Thanks!!!!! PS I have no idea why I brought Lexie into this, it just happened.


	10. Blah

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here.

"So, it's true then." Meredith entered the room. She rounded on Derek pointed at him. "I would've thought you were above this, Derek. What happened to all that crap you said about loving me?"

"Meredith." He looked at her for a moment; he was at a loss at to what to say to her.

"Don't Meredith me!! You are having sex with Izzie." Meredith now pointed at Izzie.

"You're having sex with Mark." Derek told her back.

"So, are you just trying to get even with me then?" Meredith asked pathetically. "Are you trying to hurt me, Derek?" Then she began to cry a little and Derek went to hug her. He couldn't help it. It was an instinct, when a woman was crying he needed to comfort.

"Derek?" Izzie said his name in a quiet voice.

He turned to her and Izzie saw the look on his face. He tried to cover it, but he hadn't been quick enough. He looked tormented. She saw him rubbing Meredith's back soothingly and Izzie had enough. She stood up and brushed past them to leave to room. She was expecting Derek to come after her, and it broke her heart when he didn't.

* * *

Izzie was standing at the end of a patient's bed looking at a chart when she saw Derek out of the corner of her eye. He was standing with Meredith. Izzie wanted to launch something at him for being such an ass but she resisted. She focused back on the patient and tried to ignore them all together.

"It's not broken. It just needs some stitches." Izzie pulled a tray and a stool next to the patient. His name was Andrew Macallister and he was a hottie. He was in his mid 30's and had the body of a twenty year old. His thick brown hair was slightly wavy. He had brown eyes the color of coffee. All in all, he was a gorgeous man. He also had a gash running down his left arm.

"How'd you do this anyway?" Izzie asked him as she began to clean the wound.

"Sailing. The water was a little rough, I wasn't paying enough attention." He told her simply with a small shrug and a smile.

"I've never been sailing; however, I would suggest you pay more attention next time." Izzie told him.

"Well, if I didn't know better I'd think you were concerned about me, Dr. Stevens." Andrew said with a flirty grin.

"Hmmm….I just don't want to have to keep stitching you up. It takes a lot of time I could be spending elsewhere." She shot back. She was trying to ignore his flirting, but he was cute and she was mad. It was tougher by the minute.

"Dr. Stevens…" He said then trailed off for a minute. "Is there anything less formal that I can call you?"

"You mean like a first name?" She said looking at him with a wide grin. "It's Isobel."

"Isobel. Nice name." He told her, then began to study her more thoroughly. "Yeah. You're definitely an Isobel. Sexy, smart, with a great smile; it fits."

"Aww…was that a compliment?" She said in mock surprise.

"Truth, lady. I just speak truth." He said. "What would you say if I invited you out to dinner with me tonight. I'm not asking, of course, just making idle conversation."

"Why? You scared of being shot down? Can't handle rejection?" She asked and began stitching his wound. He winced a little.

"No. I fear that being rejected by you would scar me forever." He said and Izzie couldn't help but laugh. She had to admit that he was charming.

"I'm actually kind of seeing someone right now." Izzie told him.

"Kind of seeing someone?" He asked slowly, then thought about that for a moment. "Is he an intelligent man?"

Izzie looked up at him. "Who said anything about a man?" Izzie laughed at his expression. "I'm kidding. He and I are just dating at the moment, nosy."

"So, if it's just dating, then why say no to me?" Andrew asked. "Since when aren't you allowed to date two people at once?" He asked.

Izzie opened her mouth to say no, but saw Derek and Meredith and found herself agreeing. "Sure."

Andrew pulled a face. "Only a sure? Most girls are overjoyed to have the pleasure of my company." He joked and Izzie frowned at him a little.

"Yeah. That's not so appealing." Izzie told him. Andrew laughed at Izzie's honesty. Most girls weren't honest with him.

"Dr. Stevens, can I speak with you for a moment?" Derek stood next to Izzie. He smiled briefly at Andrew then focused on Izzie.

"I'm a little busy at the moment," Izzie said then looked up to glare at him.

"It won't take long." He shot back at her.

She let out a dramatic sigh then glared back at him again. "No, I really can't." She smiled at him tightly. His pager went off and he looked at it.

"Dammit," He said when he saw who it was. "We're talking about this tonight," Derek said and walked away. Izzie just ground her teeth.

"He must be the kind of seeing someone." Andrew said with a teasing grin. Izzie just looked at him mildly. "Well, I'll pick you up tonight at 8?" Izzie was putting a bandage over his stitches and smiled her agreement.

"Sure 8." Izzie then gave him her address and finished her notes on his chart.

* * *

So, her date was a failure. I mean, Andrew was hot, single, sexy, and completely loaded. There was just one problem: he wasn't Derek. And that wasn't something that Izzie saw herself get over anytime soon. She'd tried. She really had. She'd laughed at his jokes and flirted till she could flirt no more, but it just wasn't right. It was a ridiculous idea and exactly what she knew would happen. She lay in her bed and stared at her ceiling. She'd waited for Meredith to come home that night, but of course she didn't and now, Izzie found herself wondering if she was out with Derek.

All night, Izzie had avoided Derek's calls. Now, that she was home and alone in her bed, she wished that she hadn't. She was tempted to drive straight over to Derek's house. She didn't because she wasn't entirely sure that Meredith wouldn't be there. She finally fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

The next day at the hospital, Izzie tried her hardest to ignore Meredith and her glares. It was hard though because Meredith seemed like she was always around. It was driving Izzie crazy. It didn't help that Derek was avoiding Izzie. His behavior, more than making her feel sorry for herself, was beginning to really piss her off.

"Stevens, you wanna help me with a surgery?" Callie stood next to Izzie. Izzie looked at her with a stunned expression.

"I…Seriously?" Izzie didn't know how to react.

"Yes." Callie just stared at Izzie waiting for her answer. Izzie was relieved to have something to do, other than worry about her man issues.

"Yes. I really do."

* * *

a/n: Here, finally, is the update. I'm sorry if it sucks and that it took so long to get out. But this story suddenly became hard for me to write and I've been so busy!! So, reviews are appreciated and loved!! I think there is only one chapter left and then it will be over. So, please review and thanks for reading!!


	11. Plotting for Attention

Disclaimer: Don't own anything….

But—Mark goes a bit OOC in here…just a warning.

* * *

"Dr. Shepherd, I think she may have a serious brain injury. Her eyes aren't tracking and she's having somewhat incoherent speech," Alex informed Derek as he walked into the room. Izzie moved in closer to Alex. She was subtle about it at first.

"Have you done a CT scan yet?" Derek asked him then looked over to Izzie. She put her hand on Alex's arm.

"Not yet," Alex said then gave Izzie a somewhat strange look. She smiled at him in what she hoped was a seductive manner. He just gave her a what are you doing look and she dropped her hand and focused on the patient. Obviously, Alex wouldn't work. He knew her too well. She needed someone more susceptible to lust and blatant attraction. She quickly ran through the list of men and narrowed it down to one, Mark.

Izzie purposely waited until a moment when Derek and Mark were in the same vicinity. Then she approached Mark.

"Dr. Sloan, is there anyway I could get in on one of your surgeries today?" Izzie asked with a smile. Next, she moved even closer to him, and looked at the chart he was holding. This was forcing contact between them. He looked sideways at her and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Trying to make Derek jealous, Iz?" Mark said knowingly. Izzie just narrowed her eyes at him.

"No." She lied making his grin grow.

"You are," Mark wrote something on the chart. "And the answer is no. I'm not going to be that guy for you. Flirt with someone else."

"Please. Seriously, there is noone else," She latched onto his arm and looked him straight in the eye. "Your skanky girlfriend, Meredith, is trying to worm her way back and that is not going to happen. Besides, he can't just be with me and then go back to her the second she starts crying. That's no ok. He deserves to suffer a little bit." Mark looked at her for a moment the laughed lightly.

"Wow, Iz. If I'd known there was so much fire there, I would've tried to nail you. Why do I always realize these things too late?" Mark said turning to face Izzie head on.

"Eww. And I don't know. Probably because you go for the easy lay. Girls with too much depth make you nervous." Izzie informed him.

He nodded. "Why is that eww? You've never thought about having sex with me?"

Izzie gave his hot body a look over, "Of course, I've thought about it. But no. It wouldn't work. You'd say something pervy and I'd get turned off and have to stop the whole thing."

"We could still give it a try. I promise to keep my mouth shut." Mark moved a little closer to Izzie. She smiled at him broadly.

"No, don't keep your mouth closed, just don't talk. You'd need your mouth for other things that require it to be open."

He shook his head. "Are you really this kinky?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Izzie laughed suddenly like he'd said something funny.

"What was that?" Mark asked surprised.

"Derek just walked by." She informed him. She was surprised because she'd actually had fun flirting with Mark, which was not something that she should be doing at all. It was especially complicated by the fact the Meredith had just given Izzie yet another glare and was looking like she wanted to kill her.

"So, that whole thing right now, was just using me?" Mark actually sounded a little hurt.

"Yes, but it was fun, wasn't it?" Izzie grinned at him.

"All right, Stevens. One surgery and that is it," Mark told her. She happily turned away to leave and was promptly smacked on the butt with the chart in Mark's hands. She turned around to look at him.

"That's sexual harassment you know?" She asked him sweetly.

"You owe me," Mark gave her a smile that made her wonder what she'd just gotten herself into.

* * *

Derek stood and looked at the board. Izzie was scrubbing in with Mark and that bugged him. Actually, it pissed him off. It was an odd feeling; wanting to give Izzie space, but at the same time he felt possessive of her. He felt out of control and he didn't like that. He'd never felt like this before and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it. His emotions were running wild. He'd comforted Meredith because a woman crying wasn't something he could just ignore. Izzie stormed out of the room and look on her face had struck Derek in the gut. He'd tried to disentangle himself from Meredith, but she wasn't letting him that easily. Finally, he'd simple had to push her away gently. Meredith was too complicated for her own good and Derek was relieved when he hadn't felt anything but pity for her. She was part of his past and that wasn't something he could change. Izzie would have to accept that. She'd also have to accept the fact that he was in her life and he wasn't going away that easily. He'd be damned if he let Mark move in just because he'd made one stupid, chivalrous but stupid, move.

He walked closer to the board. It was one of those moments when you hope that staring at something long enough will suddenly change it. But no, Izzie's name was still right there next to Mark's. He shook his head and left the board, anger simmering in his belly.

* * *

Izzie ran into Callie in the wash room outside the surgery. She was getting ready to scrub in as Izzie was cleaning up from the surgery with Mark.

"So, how's the whole jealousy thing going?" Callie asked in a whisper.

Izzie grimaced, "I don't know. I actually feel really horrible about the whole thing. I can't do this. Seriously, I don't know what's wrong with me. I can usually handle men and all their crap, but not with Derek."

"You love him," Callie told her with certainty. Izzie's eyes met hers.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure how he feels anymore."

The women's attention shot to the door when it opened. And annoyingly, in walked Derek. A determined looking Derek, too.

"I'm just…I'm going now," Callie said the walked out of the room.

Izzie tired to calm herself and drew in a deep breathe then released it slowly.

"Lamaze?" Derek stood next to her and propped his hip against the sink.

"You're impossible. Don't be ridiculous," Izzie told him.

"So, no, on the Lamaze, then?" He told her with a grin. Izzie just shook her head at him.

"That would be a big no," Izzie said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Too bad," Derek said and reached out to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "You'd be a great mom, Iz."

"What?" Izzie asked and jumped away from him a little bit.

"Did that freak you out?" Derek took a step toward her.

"What is wrong with you, Derek?" Izzie was a little worried about him.

"Clarity," He gave her a crooked grin. "Clarity is what is wrong with me."

"Right. Are you sure you haven't been stealing drugs from the supply room?"

"No, I know what I want. And, I know what I need." He smiled even wider.

"What's that?" Izzie waited for the response. She was terrified he would tell her he was still in love with Meredith.

"You, Izzie. You're the one I want." Derek reached out and grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I was sitting there staring at you all morning. You were just working, doing what you always do and it struck me that I had wasted an hour of my day, just watching you." He looked down momentarily then looked back into her eyes. They were sparkling with emotion. "It was ridiculous. Then, I realized that I could spend all day doing just that. I'm always aware of what is going on around me and of what my responsibilities are. I've never been able to forget who I am or what I do; but, in that hour, Iz, it was just you. Nothing else. No pagers, no surgeries to schedule. Just you. And I have to say that it was one of the better hours of my life."

He finished and Izzie just stared at him for a moment. She didn't know what to say to him. There were really no words for what he'd just said to her. There was nothing to say, so she showed him. She stood up on her toes and kissed him gently. She looked into his eyes and then leaned in toward his ear.

"I love you, Derek." She whispered it. She couldn't say it too loud, because it would have broken the moment.

"And I love you, Izzie." Derek told her.

"Now, don't think that speech gets you back into my good graces," Izzie told him then kissed him.

"I don't," he said and kissed her back, shoving her back against the wall.

"Well, well. Making out on the job. I thought you were above that, Derek." Mark had walked into the room and was now watching them with a smirk. Izzie tried to push Derek away from her, but he stayed firmly where he was.

"Can I help you with something?" Derek asked.

"You're making out with my surgeon. I need her for another operation," Mark said. Izzie shot him a puzzled glance. Derek still refused to move away from her. Izzie grinned a little; she had to admit that this possessiveness was definitely a turn on for her.

"I didn't realize she was _your surgeon_, Mark. I get the distinct impression that she's mine," Derek told him. Izzie moved her head forward and leaned into Derek.

"Fair game, to me. I need the best that I can get and it's her, right?" Mark asked and he knew he had Derek here. He couldn't deny Izzie a chance to get another surgery under her belt, she needed them if she was going to learn.

"Fine. You can have Iz for the surgery, and then I get her back," Derek told Mark coldly.

"If you say so, Derek." Mark said with a smirk and left the room. Izzie grinned broadly and looked up at Derek.

"I know that the feminist part of me should be offended by that, but I have to say that it really turned me on," Izzie told him, then reached up to kiss him.

"You like the caveman approach, then?" Derek asked. He returned her kiss eagerly. "I've missed you, Iz. More than you could know."

* * *

"Ok, game over," Izzie met Mark in the hallway. He cocked his head and smirked at her. He walked close and leaned into her.

"You think you can just end it like that? Oh, Izzie, it's not that easy. I'm having fun with this game." Mark smirked and Izzie wanted to slap him.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Mark, you're being stupid. I'm with Derek and you're with Meredith. Just stop the flirting."

"You're just going to use me? I thought we had more of a relationship than that."

"No, we didn't," Izzie pushed him away from her. She was actually getting angry with him. "Seriously, Mark, stop." Izzie began to walk away, but Mark followed her and grabbed her elbow, spinning her back around into his body. Izzie gave him a startled glare.

"Nice. Let me go." Izzie tugged on her elbow trying to break his grip.

"You liked it when Derek manhandled you." Mark put his other hand on her lower back and pushed her body forward, forcing full body contact.

"What is wrong with you?" Her disgust was evident in her eyes.

"This. You. I figured you were more special, but you're not. You just use me when you want something, like every other woman," Mark leaned in and kissed Izzie on the lips. He pulled back, "Now it's mine turn."

Izzie reached out with her free hand and slapped him clean across the face. He released her and clenched his jaw.

"I'll find another surgeon for that surgery, Dr. Stevens," Mark told her coldly.

"You do that," Izzie wanted to slap him again, but resisted. "Scumbag." She then turned around and walked down the hall as fast as she could.

* * *

a/n: so, here **FINALLY** is the update. I'm sorry it's taken forever. I tried to drag this out a bit, and that caused me to go way OOC with Mark. But here it is and I have to say that there is only one more chapter left and I have no idea what it's going to be like…well, ok, I have some idea, but it's not even written yet. But I promise that I will try and update as soon as possible. I've been crazy busy lately. Love the reviews!!!!


	12. The Happy Ending

Don't own

The confrontation happened in the parking lot. Derek met Mark on the way to his car. He tried to resist, but Mark being Mark, couldn't resist making a snide comment.

"Izzie must be amazing in bed for you to get this riled up. I know you hit me before, but the look in your eyes is screaming murder. I'm a little frightened, I have to admit." Mark threw a smirk at Derek.

"I told you to stay away from her and I meant it. I saw you grab her in the hallway." Derek took a menacing step toward Mark, "Do it again and we'll be more than talking about it."

Mark turned around and smirked. "Man, Derek, you've got it so bad." Derek couldn't stop himself. He reached up and punched Mark. Mark fell back into his car. To Derek's surprise, Mark just began to laugh a little.

"Yeah, you're definitely in love." He wiped the blood from his lip. "I never wanted Izzie, Derek. You were ruining your relationship. I knew you were watching me in the hall with her."

"You were acting?" Derek clearly didn't believe Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Of course. You and Izzie are a couple. Believe it or not, Derek, you're my friend. I don't want to ruin that again. I was trying to push you into realizing your feelings."

Derek grinned at Mark, "Thanks, but it was totally unnecessary. I already know I love her. I told her earlier today. And when did you turn into Oprah, telling me to realize my feelings?" Mark's expression fell.

"So I just let you punch me in the face for nothing?"

"No. Not for nothing. I appreciated it, a good stress reliever." Derek smiled and patted Mark on the back and he continued to his car.

* * *

To his happy surprise he found Izzie waiting for him when he got back to his trailer. She grinned at him happily and stood up to meet him.

"I brought dinner," She lifted a bag of Chinese food.

"Smells good," He told her as he opened the door.

"Me or the food?" She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Both?"

"Wrong answer." Izzie moved past him and moved to the tiny kitchen.

"Well, then, which is correct?" Derek reached out and stopped her by grabbing her hand.

Izzie turned around and grinned. "Depends on which you want to have first, me or the food?"

He reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. That was when Izzie noticed the small bruises on his knuckles.

"What happened, Derek?" Izzie grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom for more light. She bent over and examined his hand.

"I punched Mark," he explained, causing Izzie's head to come up sharply.

"What?" She asked.

"In the parking lot. I punched Mark. It actually felt really good."

"You could have hurt yourself. Your hands are your tools!" Izzie scolded.

"It does kinda hurt. You know what would make it feel better?" Derek reached up and brushed the hair from Izzie's brow. "Kissing you."

"You don't think you can get out of—Izzie was cut off as Derek pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

"Have a little pity, Iz." Derek pleaded in between kisses. She gently pushed him toward the bed and they fell onto it.

* * *

"So, the food is cold now." Izzie said as she marched into the kitchen wearing one of Derek's shirts.

"That's why I have a microwave." Derek shot at her as he pulled on his boxer's.

"See, I knew that was why I loved you. Because you are so smart!" Izzie said sarcastically.

"I thought it was my sexy body that did it." Derek leaned against the door frame and watched Izzie heat up the food.

"That too. It's the whole package."

"Izzie, marry me." Derek blurted it out. He hadn't really thought about it before now, but it just felt right. Izzie froze, the fork halfway to her mouth. "I know there are a million reasons why this is a bad idea, but I don't care. I want to be like this forever. You here with me. And I don't want to hide, I'm proud that you're mine. I love you."

"Ok. But we are going to have a long engagement." Izzie turned to him and smiled then launched herself at him.

"Whatever you say, Iz, as long as it's yes." Derek hugged her to him.

"Yes." Izzie grinned and kissed him.

* * *

The end, finally. I'm sorry it took so long. I have lost all inspiration for Grey's stories because the show officially sucks. Until they make Izzie get with someone other than George, I refuse to watch. I still love the previous seasons though!!


End file.
